Gamera (Showa)
Showa Gamera, or simply "Gamera", is a giant turtle kaiju used by DarthShiro19. History Showa Gamera first appeared on Monster Islands where he was seen rising up, waking up and finding himself in a wintery area. Showa Gamera flew up and then tried to find out what was going on and then found Barugon, landing near him. Showa Gamera then calmly roared to Barugon, and then noticed that he was sleeping. Barugon then woke up however, seeing that Showa Gamera was present. Before the two could have more time to reminiscence and reconcile however, around the snowy area, a loud *plop!* sound can be heard from afar, sounding as if a giant rock had fallen over. Showa Gamera looked over to see where it came from. Then suddenly the sounds of what appears to be a heavy object rolling over can then be heard; with soon a big meteor then appearing overheard, rolling over to the area; the meteor then exploded, opening up, and revealing a familiar foe; Guiron. Showa Gamera breathed a stream of flames at Guiron, to which Guiron then fired some shurikens at him. Showa Gamera ducked then firing some fireballs at Guiron. Showa Gamera then flew up and turned towards Guiron. Barugon then fired his Rainbow Ray against Guiron, which Showa Gamera found to be amusing. As Guiron and Barugon fought some more, Showa Gamera then breathed a stream of fire at Guiron, then flying up and biting down on Guiron's nape, then grabbing him by the knife head and firing down a fireball at it. Guiron rolled over, preparing to strike again, only then to get hit by some more of Showa Gamera's flames. Showa Gamera then fired his flame breath together with Barugon's rainbow ray, delivering a powerful blow against Guiron. Guiron then ran off, retreating. Showa Gamera looked at Guiron escaping, he then looked back at Barugon and nodded, thanking him for his help. Barugon then went to sleep. Showa Gamera then sets off, leaving the creature sleeping, hoping that they would become friends and not foes. Later on, Showa Gamera hid out on the Arctic and watched as Garbage Monster, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan were walking around, being dumb. Showa Gamera then threw snow at them, and then went back to sleep, thinking that they weren't much harm. However once Death Penguin came in and unfroze Algona, Showa Gamera then got into action and followed the two monsters. Showa Gamera then appeared at Algona, Iowa to fight the two. Death Penguin spotted Showa Gamera right away and fired his icy mist breath at him, to which Showa Gamera then fired a stream of flames against him back. Death Penguin then rushed in and fired his stream of flames against him; Showa Gamera was hit and then fell down to the ground. Death Penguin then rushed up and pecked at Showa Gamera repeatedly with his sharp beak, to which Showa Gamera then grabbed him by the beak and then flipped him over. Death Penguin then fired some fireballs at Showa Gamera, to which Showa Gamera absorbed, giving him better stamina and regeneration. Algona rushed in to attack, before then Showa Gamera fired a stream of flames against Algona, burning at him. Algona then got back up and fired his energy beam at Showa Gamera's back, causing Showa Gamera to fall down and roll over. Soon then FlamingoMask came and Death Penguin charged at Showa Gamera, bashing both of his wings against him. Showa Gamera grabbed him, ignoring his puny wings and then throwing him at Algona, causing the two to crash against each other. Death Penguin got back up, his eyes then changing into an icy blue color, then shooting out icicles from his mouth at Showa Gamera, Luckily for Showa Gamera, FlamingoMask then came up and created a Flamingo Shield, protecting them both from the flying icicles. Death Penguin then ceased his icicles and then breathed out a freezing mist in the air, making it snow for a bit. FlamingoMask then rushed up and punched Death Penguin in the stomach, causing Death Penguin to stagger back in pain. Death Penguin then retaliated by pecking his sharp beak repeatedly against FlamingoMask. Death Penguin then changed his eye color again and then fired out a stream of flames at FlamingoMask, however then FlamingoMask ducked out of the ways, causing the flames to hit against Algona and take him down instead. Death Penguin and Showa Gamera then began to fire fireballs at each other, with FlamingoMask then shooting a Shadow Ball against his area, creating some explosions. Algona then got back up and fired his energy beam against FlamingoMask, then sweeping it towards Showa Gamera. Showa Gamera then fired his flame stream against Algona. Algona and Showa Gamera got into a beam duel for a bit, only for Death Penguin to aim his flame breath against FlamingoMask, but FlamingoMask dodged out of the way, hitting Algona instead. FlamingoMask then turned around and fired his Flamingo Beam against Algona, causing Algona to fall into the river, defeating him. Enraged, Death Penguin then decided to pull out the big guns---going both hot and cold! Death Penguin then changed his eye color to both red and blue and then fired out his Ice-Fire Beam from his mouth at FlamingoMask and Showa Gamera; Showa Gamera then fired his fire breath at Death Penguin as well as FlamingoMask firing his Flamingo Beam against Death Penguin's Ice-Fire Beam; creating a Beam Fight. During a rather lengthy beam fight, Showa Gamera then flew up and fired some fireballs at the penguin; causing Death Penguin to lose balance and cease his beam. FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam at full blast against Death Penguin, causing sparks to shoot out and hitting at Death Penguin hard. Death Penguin then staggered back and then fell over, having finally being defeated. Showa Gamera roared in victory and then thanked FlamingoMask for his help, also thinking of him as a good friend. FlamingoMask thanked him for his help as well and then two both flew off. Personality Revamp in progress Abilities *'Flame Stream:' Showa Gamera can unleash a stream of fire. *'Flight:'Retracting his limbs and head into his shell, he can start spinning and fly. He can reach mach 3 flight. *'Fire Absorption:'He can absorb fire. Doing so will gradually heal his wounds. *'Communication Skills:'Unlike other bestial kaiju, Gamera can understand deeper concepts and has basic communication skills with humans. *'Heat Resistance:'Can withstand higher temperatures, which is how he was able to survive inside Mt. Futago for five decades. *'No Oxygen Survival:'Can breathe in areas where no oxygen is present. *'Enhanced Defense:' Has extremely high defenses. *'High Intellect:' Has above average intelligence, allowing him to perform strategic maneuvers in fights. Weaknesses *'Low Speed:' Lacks speed and mobility. While he can reach mach 3 flight, he cannot instantly change into flight mode at will. *'Attack Power:'His attack power isn't too high, as he is more defensive. *'Jamming:'Jamming strong, needlelike structures into his limbs will prevent them from retracting into his shell. Trivia * Gamera was originally used by ShodaiGoro, then Thegoldnguy and is now currently used by DarthShiro19 Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Gameroid Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Earth Defender Category:Male Category:Flying Characters Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Characters (DarthShiro19) Category:Heroes